


The Boys' Phantom

by Wingd_Knight



Category: Danny Phantom, The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: And he doesn't do everything, Blood and Gore, But both are crazy, But he doesn't know everything, Comics more than the show, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good people doing bad things, Kinda OP Danny, LOTS of violence, M/M, Multi, NOT FOR KIDS, Original Arcs, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self imposed handicaps, Sexual Assult, Sexual Content, Sexual Situations, The Boys is F'd up, a bit OOC, bad people doing bad things, relationships to be added as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingd_Knight/pseuds/Wingd_Knight
Summary: Clockwork knows that Danny wants to get away from his fame, but he also knows that Danny still wants to keep fighting. So the Master of Time sends the now older half-breed on a mission to a separate universe to take Hughie's place on The Boys. How will a powerful super with an actual tendency for heroics- violent as they may be- help the anti-Supe group? In many ways, that's how.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wanted to do it, and I finally did it. A The Boys crossover, this one with Danny Phantom. I know where I'm going with this, I know what I want to do with this, but I'm not sure if this is the best pairing for a crossover. Guess we'll all find out together.

Drugs, debauchery, violence, lies, secrets, conspiracy, and intrigue. Those were the things that Clockwork had sworn Danny would be dealing with during his mission to one of the realities under Clockwork’s purview that had apparently had a potentially catastrophic timeline fracture that needed to be monitored closely and potentially fixed. Normally the Master of Time would deal with such things himself, but because the Fracture was relatively mundane he had offered Danny the chance to deal with it as a form of long term vacation, a chance to get away from not only his excessive fame but also from fighting the increasingly more powerful and dangerous ghosts and spirits that had become more and more frequent for him to fight ever since the debacle that was the Disasteroid and Danny kidnapping a few thousand ghosts to turn the Earth intangible. Apparently that kind of thing was hard to miss even for those who rarely left their lairs and domains.

Who would have thought that Ahriman actually existed? Danny hadn’t even heard of the ancient dark god until he was forced to fight the terrifying thing off for the better part of a week until his allies found Ahura Mazda and brought the ‘god’ to the human world to drag his brother home.

Danny often wondered where these proclaimed gods- be it by self or by humanity- were during the two reigns of Pariah Dark but whenever he asked it was always one of the same answers with no actual details. The first time was before they came into existence or they were out of his range or they weren’t as powerful back then as they were now. For the second one it was all ‘it was over before I even realized he was out’ or ‘I was gathering my strength’ and ‘My lair was a galaxy’s distance away, what did I care?’. Which to be fair weren’t all bad excuses, even if he was pretty sure at least a few of them were poor coverups for the actual reason of ‘That guy scares the crap outa me, I’m not getting involved with  _ that’ _ . Hell, if the former King had been invading pretty much any other planet than Earth Danny probably wouldn’t have really cared, and Danny himself had taken a day and a half convincing his enemies to fight alongside him and waiting for the Fenton Ectoskeleton to be finished.

It just kinda sucked that all those spirits, entities, and ghosts who wanted to fight Pariah were now setting their sights on Danny for a good fight, not to mention the infinitely more irritating beings who were too scared to even consider fighting Dark trying to save face and their egos by going after Danny because they thought he was ‘softer’ and thus less of a threat. And to be fair he was. Danny rarely wiped any spirits or ghosts out of existence and almost as rarely did he kill humans, and even more importantly Danny still had yet to reach the same level of power of his evil self and Pariah. Those two could each wipe out a tenth of the galaxy in a single blast if they really wanted to, if he gave it everything he could without resorting to his Wail Danny could take out maybe a hundredth. Probably less.

“What exactly would I be doing?” Danny asked Clockwork.

The spirit of time smiled at Danny, his form changing from a child to that of an old man as he began to explain “In the universes connected to the timeline I am requesting you go to a group known as The Boys act peripherally with the government to investigate and manage superheroes, most of whom are created, funded and protected by a large corporation known as Vought-American.” The old man waved his staff, summoning into existence a window like breach in time and space to show two opposing groups, one made up of four men and a small woman in black trenchcoats and the other being a large collection of people in various costumes that ranged from ridiculous to forgettable, to clearly heroic.

Danny crossed his arms and frowned at the two images, already figuring out that whatever his job was going to be it was going to involve at least one of the two groups. The question was which one? “Heroes being connected to big money is pretty common through history, and even dimensions if those records you let me read are anything to go by, doubly so when heroes group up.” He shook his head, “And governments having teams they can claim to have nothing to do with working for them is even more common. It's practically standard practice when they aren’t in an active war with someone they don’t like or see as a threat.”

Clockwork gave him a small smile and an equally small nod, pleased that his charge had been keeping to the studies he had given him. As a master of time Clockwork knew better than most how true the phrase ‘those who do not know the past are doomed to repeat it’ was. “You are correct, and just like with many of those instances when the two things exist at the same time war is soon to follow.” A second wave of his staff shifted the two images away to instead focus on one of the trenchcoat wearing figures. “This is Hughie. In most timelines of this universe he is born in either Scotland or New York city and falls in love with a woman named Robin, who will in turn be killed by a prominent hero known as A-Train.” Danny snorted at the name, but a quick glance from a now thirty something looking Clockwork stopped him from laughing, “This even leads to him being recruited by one William Butcher into The Boys where he performs several actions that are integral to the eventual success of the group over revolting superheroes… or villains as they would at last be recognized as at that point.”

“Wait, why did you make that distinction?” Danny cut in, “‘Recognized as’ instead of just becoming?”

A small chuckle actually escaped from the ancient ghost’s throat, “You truly have grown in all ways from that boy that first gained such power those years ago.” Clockwork complimented causing Danny to blush slightly. When he was younger he hadn’t been the most… observant of people, even if he did have his moments of genius. “Unlike most universes with superheroes this one tends to have a distinct lack of discipline and morality and instead possesses a heightened rate of self-entitlement and exploitation.” He explained. “Many of the heroes and heroines not only grow up in an environment that leads to them being either abused, spoiled, or both and as they grow up their are the… predictable results.”

Danny winced at that. While it was true that being spoiled or living lives of privilege did not ensure growing up to be a bad person- there were plenty of royals, rich kids, and celebrities that proved that- it did tend to increase the possibility of rather poor personality traits and decisions. Normally that would mean a sex tape, a drunk driving scandel, or a drug problem, but when mixed with superpowers, a lack of ability for the government to take action, and a sponsor who wants to keep images clean and you would no doubt have plenty of bad outcomes. “How bad?” He asked.

“When the coup is orchestrated nearly sixty-five percent of heroes take part.” Clockwork revealed, “And nearly ninety-five percent take part in illicit activities regularly before that. Drug abuse and excessive hiring of prostitutes as a norm, things that I would not be concerned with usually, but also a frighteningly high presence of assault of both typical and sexual natures not to mention murders.”

Danny cursed. That sounded bad. “How is it that bad? I mean I get that this Vought company keeps them all from facing consequences for whatever reason-”

“The heroes’ likenesses and public appearance rights are owned by Vought, allowing them to exploit their popularities for profit.” Clockwork told him.

“Okay fine, the company makes bank off these people, but how are so many of them so… shit?” Danny asked.

Clockwork- now once more looking like a child- looked at Danny grimly, “A multitude of reasons, but at the very start is how the heroes of this world get their powers. A drug created by a Third Reich super soldier program called Compound V. The drug in its purest state causes alterations to DNA sequences that give various superhuman abilities and characteristics while its diluted state acts as a short term booster to physical stats such as durability and strength and its impure state causes anything from similar effects as the pure state, a dozen different and severe health issues, or simply death.”   
  


“That still doesn’t explain-”

“I’m getting there Daniel.” Clockwork assured him. “The alterations of the genetic makeup have the often overlooked side effect of altering basic brain chemistry in many of the subjects, lowering inhibitions and the ability to feel guilt, increasing impulsivity and feelings of aggression, and more.”

Realization bloomed in Danny’s mind. “For a soldier those would have been ignored or even applauded, doubly so in a military based around an ideology like the Nazi’s, but when it manifests in kids who don’t have a bases that promotes positive personality traits to work with and no one who can or at the very least are willing to tell them otherwise…”

“I’m glad you understand now Daniel.” Clockwork nodded at the still present image of Hughie. “And this brings us back to The Boys and young Hughie. As I said before after the death of his love he is recruited and becomes instrumental in achieving many of the most optimal outcomes for humanity. Unfortunately in the timeline I want you to visit he and Robin are each born to the two different options of their birth. Hughie in New York and Robin in Scotland. As a result both end up falling in love with other people, Robin never dies, and Hughie is never a part of an event that catches the attention of William Butcher and is therefore never recruited.”

“Meaning the best case scenarios can’t come to pass.” Danny guessed.

“Correct.”

“And I’m guessing you want me to… take this guy’s place? Join The Boys and make sure certain events still take place as they should?”

“Partially. Certain events do of course have to play out at certain times and within certain bounds, but there are many things that you can do that will improve the conclusion of the series of events as well, both by how you would handle several events that Hughie had to take part in and several things that he would not have been a part of that I’m sure you will be.”

Danny nodded in understanding. “And I don’t have to be a public figure?” In all honesty Danny had come to enjoy fighting to an extent, sure he didn’t like the fact that most of his fights had large scale consequences just for happening, let alone what would happen if he lost, but he had become accustomed to the adrenaline and excitement of combat. It was his fame that he wanted to get away from. He was quite literally the most recognizable name and face on his Earth and across incredibly large swaths of the Infinite Realms and quite while there were perks to that, the days when he wished- silently of course- that he’d never revealed his identity to the world. If he hadn’t who knows, he and Sam might never have broken up and fallen out with each other.

“The only ones who would know who you are are those you work with and against.” Clockwork assured him, “Unless you take action to make things otherwise of course.”

Danny nodded again, this time in contemplation. “Anything else I should know? How long will this assignment last?”

“The timeframe of events will stretch across roughly two years.” The master of time told him, a long time for most, but after some other tasks that Danny’s allies and the Observant High Council have brought to him it wasn’t particularly noticeable. Besides, Clockwork was always happy to insure Danny returned to the Living World the same day he had left it if asked. “As for other concerns, I would suggest remaining in your human form if at all possible. The amount of power your ghost form possesses would be what your friend Tucker would call ‘extremely immense overkill’ seeing as the strongest of the heroes- corrupt and not- operate on a level of power that threatens a small to mid sized city and no more.”

Some part of Danny’s mind wondered when he had started considering the power of a nuclear bomb weak, but he ignored it for the time being. It wasn’t really important anyways. Instead he mentally took stock of how strong his human form had become over the years as his powers began to spill more and more into his living self. If he had to guess he was somewhere close to the level he was at when he fought Undergrowth for the first time, capable of lifting a mid sized tank, telekinesis with a fifteen meter range and a weight limit of five hundred pounds, roughly two or three times the speed of sound in the air, about mach one on foot, his ghost rays had the power of very small yielding nuke- about twohundred fifty tons of TNT if memory served-, his Ice could get down to negative one hundred-fifty degrees fahrenheit, he could produce about a hundred thousand volts of electricity at fifty amps at max output but he couldn’t project it past his body or a conductor, he was durable enough to tank a tank round, had a level of endurance that allowed him to remain at peak physical and mental form for about thirty-six hours if he didn’t fight or exercise too hard, his Wail stood up to about fifteen kilotons of TNT if he allowed it to knock him out for a few hours and about three kilotons if he didn’t, and he had full control of his intangibility and invisibility. 

“I’ll probably be weaker than the highest end ‘heroes’ if I stick to my human form.” Danny decided, voicing his assumption out loud. 

“You would rank as the third or fourth most powerful in terms of output, and would be firmly in third place for durability.” Clockwork confirmed. “Of course when the time comes that you will need to best those few stronger than your human form you can always shift to your ghostly state. Remaining human is only a suggestion, it is up to you if you wish to remain as such during your time there.”

Danny tilted his head back and closed his eyes, considering the Ancient spirit’s offer. It had its downsides of course, the primary of which being away from his parents- even if his relationship with them wasn’t the best-, his sister, his clone/daughter, Tucker, and the few other friends he had gathered since the Disasteroid both in the Living World and the Infinite Realms. But it did have a few perks as well. He could pretend to be normal again, at least to an extent, the most obvious of which was a chance to spend some time where people didn’t instantly mob him for his fame. He might even be able to get a date or two where the girl wasn’t just trying to exploit him somehow!

“Can you put me in somewhere near a government building? I’m going to need to put myself in the system.” Money he could just get from stealing from a drug lord or something, but if he wanted to be able to get an apartment or house, plus work with a government adjacent group, he’d need to have proof he ‘existed’.

“Of course.” Clockwork- now once more looking in his prime- nodded, his small smile widening ever so slightly at Danny’s acceptance of the mission. “You will also want this.” The time master held up his hand and summoned a black pocket watch with black etchings hoarfrost. “Be sure to keep it with you at all times, it will inform you when the events that you must act in a certain way in come to pass and will tell you if an action you are about to take will have detrimental effects on the timeline.” He explained, using his telekinesis to hand the watch over to Danny who picked it out of the air with a nod of understanding.

He was briefed, he was armed, he was prepared. Time for Danny to go out and meet The Boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny get's Butcher's, the Seven's, and Vought's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started: Danny's weapons are similar to Noob Saibot's but without the ridges. And in case it isn't clear from the story itself Danny now has the height and build of Dark Dan Phantom who according to what info I could find is the same height as Jack Fenton at six foot nine, which is actually shorter than what I thought Jack was. Also, this story might be getting a rating up for this chapter, but if it doesn't then it'll reamin a T until some kind of nudity, sex, or sexual assault happens on screen/page.

‘ _ You would think a reality with a history- relatively recent as it is- of superheroes would have more differences between them and those that don’t.’  _ Danny thought to himself as he bit into a large vender bought hotdog that he’d paid for with money he stole from some drug den in the Bronx. He had expected a lot of things, monuments that didn’t exist in his reality, advancements or lags in technology and sociology, differences in global relations, hell a shifting in local or national political bodies at the very least, but after a full week of first infiltrating and then altering government databases to create an identity for himself, then doing some in depth research about the world he now found himself in the only differences Danny had been able to find were differences in entertainment media outlets- DC and Marvel comics being nonexistent in this universe while Vought sponsored movies and TV shows starring superhumans in various occupations were far more numerous than in his world- and a few congressmen, senators, and the current President of the United States were different people than in his universe. Pretty minor differences all things considered.

Finishing off his hotdog Danny pulled out the pocketwatch Clockwork had given him. “The first window opens in an hour.” He mumbled. Some of the checkpoints he had to meet could be taken care of anytime within a certain week, others had to be done within a timeframe as small as ten minutes, this first one had a window of three days. Three days in which he has to do something or be a part of something that will catch the attention of one Billy Butcher. Danny guessed that in most timelines it was in this window that Hughie witnessed Robin’s death, giving the man a clear and seemingly unshakable reason to hate Supers- he wasn’t going to call them Supes, that sounded dumb- and want for revenge that Butcher latched onto and nurtured. 

Now Danny didn’t have family or friends in this universe and even if he did he would never be willing to sacrifice them just for a chance at getting Butcher’s attention. Plus Danny himself was a Super which instantly put him on Butcher’s shit list no matter what he did or didn’t do. He had to make a statement that Butcher couldn’t ignore and could interpret only as Danny at the very least greatly disliking and preferably hating the heroes of Vought International. Luckily he had found something that would work perfectly while going through the files the government and Vought kept on the heroes… those he could access at least. Without direct access to the systems the data was kept on his ability to interact with the files was pretty minimal, more closely resembling those of a skilled hacker than someone who controlled the entire system.

Oh Father, one of the big two heroes of the Christian outlet along with Ezekiel. Oh Father was both popular and powerful, ranking in the top fifteen both powerwise and by popularity, outpacing several members of the big league teams. And he was a pedophile so bad that he alone could carry the entire Catholic Pedophilic Sex Scandel all by himself if it ever came to light. Nearly eighty kids had been a part of his overly large band of sidekicks he used as a molestation farm throughout the years and three had died from internal injuries incurred from the bastard’s actions, and that’s just what he knew of, he was kicked out of Vought’s network bareilly after finding that out so who knew what else was being covered up.

Now he could just kill the man with a quick ghost ray to the eye, shock stopping his heart, or freezing a bit of his blood, apparently if he died his duty to the timeline would be picked up by Ezekiel if said duty still ended up being needed, but that would be too clean. Sure it would cause an uproar of epic proportions, but it might come off as too ‘one and done’, something that could be swept away or maybe even ignored. But someone who had both the balls and the ability to go toe to toe with the hero and actually be a threat, and then got away from the whole thing to come back another day, that kind of shit was much harder to ignore. Danny would know, he’d delt with the public fallout of ghosts getting away in his universe more than once after all. He had to make things dramatic.

He had it all planned out, the day before he’d acquired some high quality metal from a scrap yard that he used his powers to heat and reshape into some nice scary looking weapons, gone on a late night invisible shopping trip across several outlets buying a suitable costume, and acquired the meeting schedule for Oh Father’s ongoing New York Believe Expo promotional trip. Three hours from now, two hours into the window, Oh Father would leave the building where he was writing autographs and shaking hands and will be met by a slew of cameras and fans as he shuffles his way to the nearby parking garage where his chauffeur will be waiting. That was his time to strike.

Danny took a deep breath as he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, picking up the duffle bag containing his new costume and gear as he did. It wasn’t lost on him that he was going to be playing the villain to the public, that he was channeling Vlad and his scheming bullshit. He knew it was the right thing to do, that his normal way of doing things wouldn’t work, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. He was a hero for crying out loud! Across time and space, dimensions and planes of existence he was a hero. He acted as a symbol of protection and hope, glowing bright with otherworldly light, throwing beams of energy capable of vaporizing stone and steele, lifting mountains and beating monsters and demons into submission. Now he was going to be a true Phantom, appearing from nowhere, scaring and terrorizing the public, and conducting his ‘unfinished business’ before vanishing into the shadows. A very different kind of symbol than he was used to being, than he liked being.

It almost made him feel sick, like he was finally becoming the menace that his parents and the GiW had claimed him to be back when he first got his powers… 

“Buck up, suck up, and get to work.” Danny breathed out, echoing the words of a Ranger he had trained with after his identity was revealed. The man had been a hardass but he knew how to fight and he knew how to get shit done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ‘Flames below the guy dresses like that and no one is concerned about him being around all those kids?’  _ Danny thought with shock. Oh Father’s mostly white suit was practically painted on, was so thin that you could probably make out some veins if you were standing close to the man, and had no padding whatsoever. If he wasn’t wearing such an encompassing cape he would be breaking several public indecency laws. Far be it from him to slutshame someone’s choice of clothing, but there were limits when you worked with kids Ancients damn it!

‘ _ Whatever. Time to do this shit.’  _ Danny gave his head a hard shake and flexed his hands inside the thick leather gloves of his current outfit. He floated invisibly across the street, gliding over the slow moving cars of the late afternoon traffic before landing at the end of the short roped off pathway that had been setup for Oh Father’s and the Sidekick Twelve’s exit.

He timed things perfectly, returning to visibility just as Oh Father turned around from waving to his fans. His sudden appearance barely a foot away from him caused the falsely devout man to flinch back in fright, no doubt not helped by Danny’s figure and getup. At a full six foot nine and built like a cross between a heavyweight MMA fighter and a statue depicting a Greek god Danny was a beast to say the least, and when dressed in a medieval black leather double breasted trenchcoat with a deep hood, a black metal belt with a pair of matching black stained knife style combat hand scythes hanging at his hips, and a bleached white skull mask with black lenses over the eyes all glowing with a purposely produced dull white ghostly light he was terrifying.

Before Oh Father’s reaction was even registered by the surrounding fans Danny was already moving, in a flash he quickly formed a fist with his right hand and slammed it into Oh Father’s solar plexus, forcing the air from the super’s lungs and causing him to reflexively hunch over with his arms wrapped around his gut. The almost echoing sound combined with the absurdity of the action to render the surrounding people silent… for all of half a second before someone began screaming bloody murder.

It occurred to Danny that this could well be the first time that two super powered individuals have fought in this dimension outside of training or an exhibition match. That he was the first person that will ever get the label of ‘supervillain’ in this timeline… It was kinda exciting actually, even if it was disheartening at the same time. Danny shook his head and put an uppercut into the fake hero’s chin as a way of refocusing himself on the present.

The punch, even with Danny holding back, snapped Oh Father’s head back and sent him into the air. He would have went flying into a fourth story window if Danny hadn’t used the same hand that had punched the demented bastard’s stomach to grab the physically older man’s ankle as it passed his eyes and use his newfound grip on him to throw the corrupt ‘hero’ harshly down into the street at a steep angle causing the concrete to shatter five inches deep along a trench created by Oh Father’s speeding body.

The already panicking crowd went downright beserk at the inhuman level of violence. Half of them ran away like a flock of birds from a barking dog while the other half stood frozen in their spots in either fear, shock, or curiosity. Danny understood both reactions, his sister had drilled enough psychology relating to fighting and combat that he’d have to be denser than a block of lead not to. Part of them was yelling that there were predators on the hunt present and that they should flee, another told them that it was just two people clashing heads like high schoolers fighting over a girl, there was definitely at least a few who were thinking this was just a performance set up by Vought. He had a feeling that those people would run the fastest when they realized it wasn’t.

“What in the name of the Lord?” Oh Father groaned in pain as he struggled to his feet, clearly filtering his choice of words.

“ _T_ ** _i_** m **o** _t_ ** _h_** y **S** _i_ ** _t_** h.” Danny began to recite, using both the energy from his powers and his extensive self training as a ventriloquist- take THAT Tucker, useless skill his half dead ASS- along with the natural slight distortion of the mask he was wearing to sound as menacing and otherworldly as possible. “ _A_ ** _l_** i **c** _e_ **_D_** a **r** _l_ ** _i_** n **g**. _E_ ** _m_** i **l** _y_ ** _O_** l **s** _e_ ** _n_**.” He listed off the names of the three children that had died because of Oh Father’s sexual abuse. 

The fake hero’s eyes widened in recognition of the names and he stared at Danny’s masked face with shock and possibly even some fear. Before him stood someone who was actually capable of hurting him, someone who wasn’t a technical friend or allie, someone who clearly didn’t care about the protection that Vought bought him or his connections to other fake heroes afforded him. For the first time since his powers had awakened Oh Father was face to face with the consequences of his actions, and it terrified him. “What do they have to do with anything?” The shorter man faked confusion in an effort to play those listening, “Tim and Alice’s killers have been brought to justice! Emily died of sickle cell!”

Danny’s reply to the blatant lie was brief. “ **_R_ ** _ e _ **a** p  **_w_ ** _ h _ **a** t  **_y_ ** _ o _ **u** h **_a_ ** _ v _ **e** s **_o_ ** _ w _ **n** !” He shouted, pouring his disgust and hatred of the man into his voice and power making the words feel like they were fire in the ears of those who heard them. In an instant Danny used his supernatural speed to move just under the speed of sound and appear in front of the still recovering celebrity and threw a hard straight punch into his nose, breaking the cultrige and sending the man’s face back into the street with such force that the impact sent his head almost a foot through the concrete.

Oh Father’s face was a bloody mess from not only his broken nose but also his now fractured skull and split skin. The physically older man hadn’t even had a chance to defend himself from Danny’s attacks, the differences in not only their speed but also their strength was too great.

Danny didn’t know the exact amount of impact force his punch had held, but seeing as he had been moving at around seven hundred and thirty miles per hour and could lift up a solid thirty tons with one arm he had the feeling that the impact had been pretty damn substantial. Yet Oh Father was still conscious despite it all even if the radiating pain, shock, and blooming concussion prevented him from doing much more than staring almost blankly up at Danny and trying to force the blood out of his ruined nose with his ragged breaths. Now this might have been because of the Compound V and the effects it had on his mind but it could also be that Oh Father actually had a bit of fighting spirit behind all the fake crap that made up his persona. Good. If he didn’t then what Danny was going to do next would have weighed even heavier on his spirit.

By now everyone watching had realized that this clearly wasn’t something set up by Vought, and the hero they so admired wasn’t going to win this mockery of a fight. Their screams filled the air, their fear radiated against Danny’s ghostly aura, their desperate cries for someone be they cop or another hero to help the bleeding and beaten Oh Father echoed between the tall buildings of the city. Danny ignored all of this as he drew one of his knives from its place at his waist, slowly filling the freshly forged steele with his power and wrapping it in the same pale light that surrounded his body and clothing. This was a show. It had to be dramatic. He had to make sure his statement stuck.

“ **Y** _o_ ** _u_** r **b** _l_ ** _o_** o **d** _f_ ** _o_** r **p** _u_ ** _n_** i **s** _h_ ** _m_** e **n** _t_. **_Y_** o **u** _r_ **_l_** i **f** _e_ **_f_** o **r** _a_ ** _t_** o **n** _e_ ** _m_** e **n** _t_.” Danny declared kneeling down beside the whimpering pedophile, keeping his voice low but projecting it widely and clearly despite the chaotic noise around him using a variation of the power that let him use his Wail. Danny brought the bared weapon down gently against Oh Father’s face, the wickedly sharp curved point pinpricking his skin just above his eyebrow, the otherworldly energy encompassing and coursing through the metal allowing it to have the same effect on the superhumanly durable skin as a normal blade would have on a normal man’s own flesh. Danny let his blade rest there for a moment, wanting to see if the despicable man beneath him would realize what was about to happen. He did. And from the intensifying of the fear he was giving off he really wished he didn’t.

“ **B** _ l _ **o** o **d** .” With a brief flex of strength Danny tore the knife down over Oh Father’s left eye, cleaving the organ in two and deeply scaring the man’s face, even damaging the bone beneath to a degree.

Oh Father’s whimpers and moans became screams of agony, the immense pain of his mutilation causing him to spasm and buck, even pushing Danny hard enough that the half ghost was forced to jump back a few feet less he lose his balance and potentially fall over. His mind now given a form of pain induced clarity Oh Father was able to struggle to his feet, revealing his bloody face and ruined eye to the few people brave or stupid enough to have remained.

Danny stared at the white wearing man with dull eyes behind his unexpressive mask, waiting to see what the bastard would do next. A smart man would realize just how outclassed he was and run away, maybe do something to call for backup and try and stall the fight from continuing until said backup arrived, hell he wouldn’t have been faulted if he started to beg at this point. But Oh Father did none of these things. His damaged ego, his rage, his spoiled personality, and his long ingrained feelings of superiority caused the superpowered man to instead let out a bellow of pure rage and propel himself toward Danny with the full extent of his power of flight, his arm cocked back in an obvious wind up for a straight punch aimed at Danny’s masked face.

The desperate, ‘righteous’ blow would never land. With his free hand Danny swept the punch aside and locked Oh Father’s extended arm against his side, bracing the limb and preventing Oh Father from moving back. Then, before the religious icon could think of using his other hand to attack him Danny raised his knife up high and brought the hardened pommel down hard onto Oh Father’s elbow, shattering the joint so thoroughly that fragments of bone shot through the beaten man’s skin and into the ground like bomb shrapnel. Another agony filled scream tore through the air. Oh Father was very likely crippled, he was definitely mutilated, his face had been deformed, and he had been made a fool of. Oh Father reflexively grabbed his crippled arm, falling to his knees and lowering his head as his screams lowered into soft cries.

Danny repaid this show of humiliated defeat by placing his hand scythe across the prostrating man’s throat, the curve of the weapon allowing it to almost wrap around his entire neck. “ **L** _ i _ **_f-_ ** **HRK** !” Before Danny could finish his last word to Oh Father and carry out the shitstain’s execution something rammed into his chest with considerable force, causing Danny to instinctively release Oh Father’s arm from his grasp and drop his knife as he was sent flying through the air.

Now most people in this situation, if they survived the impact, would either fly backwards until gravity brought them to the ground at which point they’d skip and skid across the concrete life a ragdoll until the friction brought them to a stop, or they would keep traveling through the air until a wall, lamppost, or car provided them with a very quick stop. Danny, being both a flyer and someone very well versed with getting sent tumbling through the air from painful punches, kicks, and blasts, was able to instead use the force of the hit to backflip into a more upright position and dig his heels into the hardened surface of the… he was on the sidewalk now so the surface of the sidewalk, until his momentum was arrested. Personally Danny thought he must have looked grateful and badass as all hell to pull such a move off at such immense speeds, but he had the feeling that whoever hit him wouldn’t be giving him any compliments about it.

Across from him, standing in front of Oh Father’s still kneeling form, was a dark skinned man wearing a custom designed blue running suit with light body armor and blue sunglasses. Danny knew this one, it was A-Train, the hero who was meant to ‘inspire’ Hughie to join the Boys. It seemed that Vought had heard of Danny’s actions and had sent their investment some backup without prompting. But if they thought a speedster with a max speed of MACH 3 and physical strength lower than Oh Father’s with no ranged capabilities would be enough to beat Danny even with him restricting himself to the powers he had already demonstrated they were idiots. Danny still had one knife left, had extensive training and practice against opponents faster than him, and best of all, Danny only needed to land one blow on A-Train to take the egomaniac out of the fight while Danny could tank at least half a dozen more full on blows like he had just received before he was in any danger of being down for the count.

But it wasn’t A-Train’s time to die, or be crippled.

“ **L** _ e _ **_a_ ** v **e** .” Danny demanded, flaring his aura menacingly.

“No can do Wannabe.” A-Train taunted, panting a little and jumping from foot to foot, “You messed with one of our own, now you gotta face the big guns!” He boasted rapping against his padded chest.

‘ _ He’s high.’ _ Danny realized, ‘ _ He must have been shooting up just before he got the call to help Oh Father.’  _ Then something else registered. A-Train had said ‘guns’. Plural. An egomaniac like the speedster would have had no issue giving the phrase a slight change to the singular if it meant hyping himself up in the eyes of the adoring public. Which meant…

“Couldn’t have said it better myself A-Train.” Ancients Fucking Damn It. Homelander had arrived on the scene, carrying both Queen Maeve and Black Noir by the backs of their costumes. Fuck.

Even if Danny considered Oh Father a non-combatant, and at this point he most definitely was- the fight was still going to be four on one, with Homelander and possibly Maeve being among the very few who were actually more powerful than Danny in his human form. And what’s worse he would have to make sure that he didn’t cripple, extensively injure, or kill any of his opponents less he damage the timeline, a handicap that none of them had to follow themselves.

He was outnumbered, outgunned, and unwittingly by his advisories outmaneuvered. He couldn’t win this fight.

Good thing he had already accomplished what he had come to do. A deployment of the greater half of the Seven? On of the biggest names in the world crippled and scared? Videos of the even no doubt already being uploaded to every streaming sight on the planet? Yeah, Danny was pretty sure he had made enough of an impression.

“ **I** _w_ ** _i_** l **l** _r_ ** _e_** t **u** _r_ ** _n_**.” Danny told them, making sure the words sounded like a sollom vow. Then with a slight flex of his will he made the aura he had been making sure to produce throughout the fight deepen and seemingly collapse in on itself as he diffused the otherworldly energy from his Core to turn invisible from the naked eye and even lightly tugged at his Ice aspect to ensure he was the same temperature of the surrounding air. He was, for all intents and purposes invisible. Add on a nifty little trick he had learned to temporarily replace his need for a heartbeat, a pulse, and air with some circulating ectoplasm and he gave off no sound either. With any luck Homelander hadn’t been listening for his heartbeat when he arrived and might even assume that he didn’t even have one… an unlikely event but a possible one.

Floating above the ground Danny spirited away from the small gathering of heroes, heading back to where he had stored his duffle bag so he could stuff his costume and remaining knife- he was going to have to make a new one and or reclaim the one he dropped at some point- inside and vanish into the obscurity of his civilian identity… wow he hadn’t realized how much he had missed being able to do that.

Checking Clockwork’s pocketwatch Danny made sure to once again time his return to the visible plane meticulously. As in the same moment that he became visible and all but tore off the skull mask which image would no doubt be causing Oh Father nightmares for the rest of his life one William Butcher just so happened to be walking past the little alleyway full of dumpsters and piss that Danny had chosen to change in while leaving the scene of Oh Father’s beatdown.

The two’s eyes met, both hard and piercing. The tension was so thick that Danny could probably have cut it with his scythe. “...How would you like a job?” Butcher asked, his grin the stuff of nightmares.

Checkpoint one, completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay three more things. One, I am NOT writing Danny's in costume lines like that again, that was a giant pain in the ass. I'll do something else to point out when he does that shit. Two, before any of you say anything yes Butcher hates Supers in the show with no exceptions... except his wife's kid to a degree. But comic Butcher while still hating them was more willing to work with them in the name of exploiting them. Hell he even injects himself with Compound V in the comics. Three, this story will be about 90% show but will have regular injections from the comics as I see fit to enhance certain aspects of the story and give me a bit more leeway to do the occasional short original arc.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to COMMENT and all that good stuff, and I'll see you all next time.
> 
> Wingd Knight out.
> 
> PS: Yes Annie is the most likely pairing for Danny. Its either her, Aunite Sis (Character from the comics who does... almost nothing really), the Female, or an OC at this point so... yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, a fucking setup chapter where nothing interesting happens. This happens a lot with my works if you hadn't noticed. Apparently, I take a long ass time to set up the scene.
> 
> In any case I hope you all enjoyed it as much as a chapter like this can be enjoyed, I'll try and get the next chapter of either this or one of my other stories out soon.
> 
> And all that's left to say is: Please leave a comment below!


End file.
